<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Walls Are Thin and So Is My Self-Control by themightyfein</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376814">Walls Are Thin and So Is My Self-Control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/themightyfein/pseuds/themightyfein'>themightyfein</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Beau is a Disaster Lesbian, Beau is definitely a sub to Jester, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Genderplay, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism, implied polynein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/themightyfein/pseuds/themightyfein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beau wakes up to the sound of two of her friends in the next room over, participating in extracurricular activities.</p><p>She should go back to sleep. She probably could find another room to rest in. </p><p>She should NOT be pressing an ear to the wall.  She probably shouldn't be turned on. And she DEFINITELY should not be touching herself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Walls Are Thin and So Is My Self-Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beauregard is having a hard time sleeping.</p><p><strong>Correction:</strong> She's having a hard time getting BACK to sleep.</p><p>The night's rest had started easily enough. The Mighty Nein were back in the Xhorhaus to relax before their next adventure. The group had done some drinking in the hot tub, laughing about their time on Rumblecusp and, if they were being honest with themselves, trying to forget the mental image of that living city. At least for a night. It was, all in all, a great time.</p><p>A few inebriated ideas happened that probably shouldn't have. Veth started making some crossbow trick shots at Fjord's request. Things got a little dangerous once Caleb had used some illusion magic to create moving targets. Caduceus ended up healing a lot more wounds than he probably expected, but his mood was still somewhat jovial. Meanwhile Yasha had discussed an idea for a new tattoo she wanted - feathered wings draped across the back of her shoulders - and Jester was more than willing to do a super rough sketch to help everyone visualize whether it was a good idea.</p><p>It was a really good drawing. Beau noticed that Jes seemed to have a VERY good grasp on the tone and shape of Yasha's bare back. She had spent a little longer than necessary examining the "tattoo."</p><p>At the end of the night, Caleb had, at the behest of Veth, made a one-way teleport to Nicodranas. She wanted to reconnect with her husband for the night. Beau remembered laughing as Jes used her index finger and other hand to mimick what "reconnect" actually meant. Afterwards Caleb went to sleep - or read - he never really specified.</p><p>Yasha crashed early as well, having found she was not as heavyweight in the alcohol department as she was in combat. Beau thought it was cute, honestly. They had been playing that silly unspoken game of <em>seemingly-unintentional-but-totally-intentional body contact</em> all night. A brush of the hand here, a nudge of a shoulder there, a finger tracing along the back here, a playful slap there. If she was being honest with herself, Beau was pretty certain the blush blooming on her face was more from that than it was the actual alcohol. Fortunately nobody seemed to notice.</p><p>But as mentioned, Yasha was clearly super drunk. And Beau was not going to <em>reconnect</em> with a woman who could not make that kind of decision. So, slightly tipsy - okay, <em>pretty tipsy</em> - Beau stumbled to her shared room with Jester's sober assistance and promptly fell asleep.</p><p>At some point, Beau wakes up from an embarrassing dream. She had been making out... with Jester. Which is shameful, Beau thought. She had specifically sworn off any feelings for Jester because of Fjord. Those two definitely had the hots for each other and the rest of the Nein knew it. Hell, there was even a betting pool started on when Jes and Fjord finally admitted to each other their feelings. But she still felt that... love? Lust? WHATEVER for Jester, despite starting to fall more for Yasha. That in and of itself was already super confusing and made Beau feel guilty every day.</p><p><em>No,</em> she thought, shaking her head. <em>I can't do this anymore. Having feelings at this point in the road isn't fair to my friends. It doesn't matter what I feel.</em></p><p>It doesn't matter that she still had the vivid memory of her dream in her head. That she could still see Jes pressing against her, skin to skin. It doesn't matter that she could still imagine the taste of Jester's lip gloss. It doesn't matter that she could still hear, in her head, dream Jester's perfect sounding moan as dream Beau bit at her lip.</p><p>None of that matters.</p><p>And then she hears Jester moan.</p><p>Not in her dream.</p><p>In real life.</p><p>Beau turns quickly towards Jester's bed. The tiefling girl was not there.</p><p>
  <em>"Mmmmm."</em>
</p><p>This time is louder than before. Beau feels a bolt of lightning, starting from her lungs, going down the pit of her stomach, and ending in between her legs. It is possibly the sexiest thing she'd ever heard. It is most <em>definitely</em> Jester.</p><p>And it's coming from the other side of the wall.</p><p>Fjord's room shares a wall with theirs.</p><p><em>There's no way,</em> Beau thought.</p><p>Lightly, she puts her feet down to the floor and sneaks over to Jester's bed, which was placed against the shared wall. She crawls onto the cot as quietly as she could, and presses her ear against the wall.</p><p>There is plenty of noise to be heard. A male groan being overshadowed by a rhythmic... wetness? The sound of a mouth on -</p><p>A gasp for breath. <em>"Your lollipop tastes so good,"</em> Jester Lavorre says in a low, sultry voice. Well, as sultry as one can get when talking about lollipops.</p><p>Fjord says something in a deep voice that does not travel as well, and Jes giggles. The sound of the tiefling girl... sucking on a lollipop continued.</p><p>Beau takes her ear off the wall, exhaling the breath she did not know she had been holding in, heart pounding in her chest. <em>Well,</em> she thinks to herself, <em>I'm pretty sure that puts Caduceus in the winnings on the betting pool.</em> The human female stretches her arms, only barely acknowledging the slight rustling on the other side of the wall. Beau sighs, thinking sorrowfully of the gold she's going to have to pay up and not at all about the thought of her best friend using her mouth to pleasure someone.</p><p><em>"Oh Gods,"</em> that best friend's voice rings out, much louder this time.</p><p>Beau is not particularly proud of how quickly her ear presses back against the wall.</p><p><em>"Ah. Nng. Ah. Oh fuck..."</em> Jester moans. Her voice is needy and dripping with lust. Beau inhales sharply. Through the dull roar in her ears she can hear the distinct sound of the tiefling girl panting labored breaths, broken up by quick yelps and little giggles. Lower in tone and slightly muffled, a male voice chuckles. </p><p>After a few minutes of quietly listening, Beau moves her head away, shaking it guiltily. "You have to stop," she whispers to herself. "You're eavesdropping on two of your friends having sex. Two of your BEST friends. What you're doing is gross and-"</p><p><em>"Mmm please. I need you. Please... fuck me,"</em> Jes's voice cries out, strained, desperate and wanting.</p><p>The monk's eyes close once again, her thighs pressed together. The heat is unbearable. The need to touch herself pulses with every heart beat. She could feel her nipples hardening against her wrappings, painfully pressing points of need and desire. The urge to be filled nearly overrides her thoughts. Beau swallows, her throat dry. She doesn't move from her position, save one hand unconsciously sliding to her trousers.</p><p><em>"Unhhh."</em> Softly, then slowly increasing in speed, the unmistakable sound of a bed creaking in rhythm.</p><p><em>She wouldn't be this loud if she didn't want to be heard,</em> that disgusting voice in Beau's head says as she squeezes at her breasts. <em>I don't even need to put my ear up to the wall anymore. We've JOKED about how easily we hear Fjord snor-</em></p><p>Then each creak of the bed next door begins to be accentuated by that gorgeously accented voice, gasping in pleasure and satisfaction. One word utterances and half-started sentences with no end. Sounds that would forever imprint in Beauregard's mind as she suddenly loses all semblance of sanity. Beau places her back against the wall, spreads her legs, and begins to frantically masturbate, one hand already under her monk vestiges. Two fingers move to the wetness darkening her trousers, pressing firmly to her clit. The other hand pinched hard at her nipples. She stifles a moan as her mind conjures new images and flashes of one hundred impossible scenarios into existence.</p><p>Jester's dark lustful stare as the tiefling's fingers - not Beau's - circle on her core. As Beau is about cry out, Jester's mouth catches hers and they are in each other's mouths, tongues teasing at each other.</p><p>Each moan from the other room is now thanks to the monk's diligent hands, fingers curling upwards to hit at Jessie's most intimate spots. She begs for more and Beau is more than happy to provide.</p><p>When Beau's fingers push easily into her slick folds, it's actually Jester's tail, thrusting in and out as the tiefling's fangs dig into the flesh of Beau's shoulder. The stabbing pain sends waves of energy to her core.</p><p>The audible gasp for air that Beau takes isn't from stifling her cries of pleasure, but rather Jester unclenching her thighs, allowing the human woman a breath or two before forcing her to lick the tiefling's pussy once again.</p><p>Beau loses control and stutters Jester's name. She's imagining Jessie in her lap, mewing in pleasure as she undulates her hips. Beau watches helplessly with hands bound behind her back as her lover grinds on her thigh, nearing orgasm. As her slick wetness soaks into Beau's thigh, Jester whispers in her ear, <em>"If you're a good girl, maybe you can cum too."</em></p><p>Then she's being picked up and carried up a set of stairs. Genevieve Lavorre has claimed her new favorite toy and is off to prove once again that the Sapphire of the Sea is the best lay ever.</p><p>Now she's staring down at Jester under the table, in between her spread legs. She thumbs at Beau's clit while she licks her folds, and as Beau presses Jes's head harder, across the table Yasha asks, <em>"Are you feeling okay?"</em></p><p>Suddenly she's lying naked, face up, and helpless on Jester's bed. The tiefling pushes her cock into Beau with an almost evil expression on her face. Jester's hands move to grip the sides of Beau's neck, squeezing carefully be firmly. As Jester starts to fuck Beau, she squeezes tighter, commanding her to behave for <em>Mistress Lavorre</em>.</p><p>More and more images flashed in Beau's head, faster and faster, each one more depraved than the last. All of them involving the woman being fucked on the other side of the wall. Beau is biting her lip so hard now that she can taste the metallic iron of blood, which only turns her on <em>more</em>. The fantasy overload becomes too much and she opens her eyes, gasping.</p><p>And sees a sliver of a light's glow that she hadn't noticed before. It's coming from just behind a sheet of parchment - one of Jester's drawings that she has pinned to the wall.</p><p>As if reliving the memory, Beauregard distinctly remembers discussion of a "talk hole." Jester schemed about making one to be able to talk to Fjord the day they received the property. She thought it was a joke.</p><p><em>It would explain how easily I can hear everything,</em> Beau reasoned, a bit less sex-drunk than a moment earlier. She notes that the drawing is only pinned at the top of the parchment.</p><p>
  <em>Hypothetically, I could peek into the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No. Absolutely not. Listening in is bad enough. Straight up spying on them is a hard line.</em>
</p><p><em>"Don't stop,"</em> Jester begs, her voice hitching, breaths quickened. <em>"Please. Oh fuck, I'm so close. Please. Please. Make me cum."</em></p><p>Beau scrambles to the hole and peers inside.</p><p>What she sees appears to be a desk, flush against the wall. Jester is center frame, nude and beautiful and covered in a sheen of sweat. She's bent over nearly horizontal, arms propping her up on the surface of the desk. Her breasts move back and forth with each thrust. Jester's eyes are closed and her expression is one of absolute bliss. From where she's spying in, Jester is all Beau sees.</p><p>As Beau starts teetering over the edge, watching her friend's every facial tick, she idly muses that if Jester were to open her eyes, she would know immediately that she was being watched.</p><p>Jester opens her eyes, and looks right at Beau. Her eyes widen.</p><p>Beau freezes in place.</p><p>After an eternity (certain wizards, were they present, would note it had been at most a second), Jester smirks and winks.</p><p>Jester. <em>Smirks.</em> <strong>And WINKS.</strong></p><p><em>"Oh Gods,"</em> Jester moans loudly. Louder than she had been before. The tiefling lifts one hand up and reaches down between her legs, beginning to rub her clit. Her eyes never break contact with Beau's singular eye peeking in. <em>"Cum with me baby. Fuck, I want you to cum for me. Tell me you're mine."</em></p><p>Beau, never blinking, frantically resumes her activities, pushed into near hypersensitivity knowing that Jester is aware and aroused by her presence. Her breathing goes ragged, watching Jester bite her lip. Her eyes are pleading.</p><p><em>"I'm yours,"</em> Beau whispers hoarsely. <em>"I've always been yours, Jessie. Fuck, please, I-"</em></p><p>Beau feels her inner walls clench around her fingers at the same time that Jester begins to cum. She feels herself pulsing in time to Jester's cries as their orgasms wash over them. When the final ebbs of pleasure fade, the wave of exhaustion hits and Beau collapses onto Jester's bed, panting, trousers drenched, chest bindings unceremoniously ripped free.</p><p>It takes all the energy she has left to move back to her own bed and get back under the sheets. Then the sexual high fades and all the emotions - love, shame, relief, excitement, sadness, confusion - begin to wash over her.</p><p>An hour of this emotional war (in reality, fifteen minutes of real time) later, the door to their room gently creaks open and closed.</p><p>Beauregard is having a hard time sleeping.</p><p><strong>Correction:</strong> She's having a hard time getting BACK to sleep.</p><p>She listens to Jester's footsteps as they get steadily closer. Then she feels the weight of another body pressing down on the bed, followed by the the shuffling of sheets around her. A warm body snuggles up to Beau's exhausted body under the covers, and she hears a sigh of sated satisfaction.</p><p>Beauregard pretends to sleep, trying to ignore how Jester's humming vibrates across her back. They lie like this for a few minutes, before Jessie clears her throat.</p><p>"So." Jester whispers matter-of-factly.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>"So," Beau replies.</p><p>"Sooooooooo," the tiefling repeats, elongating the vowel. "Did you cum for me?"</p><p>Beau nearly choked out a laugh. "<em>Fuck.</em> Yeah Jes, I did."</p><p>"Hmm, good." Jessie murmurs, stifling a yawn. "Next time though, I want to watch <em>you.</em> It's only fair."</p><p>"That's fair," Beau agrees.</p><p>Then her eyes widen.</p><p>
  <em>"Wait, what?"</em>
</p><p>But Jester was already asleep, her breathing light. Her tail gently caressing the inside of Beau's calf.</p><p>Yup, not getting any sleep tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>